Long May They Reign
by dshh
Summary: In the aftermath of Mary's attempt to have his brother replace him, Francis decides to take fate into his own hands and fight for what is his including Mary
1. Chapter 1

**Long May They Reign**

**Summary:** Post 109- Francis has lost it all, but he won't go down without a fight.

**Pairing:** Mary and Francis

**Author's Note:** This fic is a three-parter. May interpretation of Bash's character might lean to the negative so be warned. It's slightly spoilery if you haven't seen 109.

* * *

><p>Francis tried to hide his smile as he looked at his brother and Mary. "Long may you reign," he said before leaving the throne room. When he first discovered Mary's betrayal, it felt like the world had come caving down on him. Francis was angry and to say he was shattered was an understatement. He smiled at his brother, or should he say usurper, with a smug smile before making his leave. He wasn't sure what he was going to do next, but he wasn't going to allow them to get away with this. Their actions were not only affecting the course of nations, but their actions put his entire family in jeopardy. His mother was dangerous enough without giving her just cause to try and wipe-out her enemies. Mary and Bash had just made themselves enemy number one and they really had little idea what they'd unleashed. But, first he wanted to lie low for his father could be just as dangerous as his tempestuous mother.<p>

Francis found himself at the lakeside where he and Mary had first explored their passion. It was during her engagement to Tomas and they were both so desperate to have a moment together before fate parted them. Thinking of those days left him with a sharp pain in his heart. He missed her and the thought that his brother Bash would now be the one who was free to be with her made him angry. He had tried to get through to Mary, but she was unyielding. She truly believed she was saving his life. If only she knew that she was slowly killing him. It was this strength that he so admired about her. He loved her fiery spirit. It was what made Mary who she was. The madness she was unleashing was something he couldn't quite fathom, but he knew that she loved him. It was the one thing he didn't doubt amidst the chaos. It was this knowledge that Francis would carry with him. For he'd need it as he formulated a plan that would undoubtedly unleash her anger and his brother's as well. For they both believed they were doing what was best for him, but he was duty bound to do what was best for his family; for France.

On his way back to his chambers, Francis came face to face with his younger brother Charles. He looked frightened. "Francis, it's Mama. She's been put in the dungeons," Charles said with tears streaming down his face. "I'm scared."

Francis grabbed the younger boy by the shoulders and said, "It will be fine mon frère. Just going up to your room and sleep."

"Is it true that Bash is the new Dauphin? I heard rumors." Charles asked. Francis smiled and showed him his ring. "Only the true Dauphin wears the ring."

Charles smiled and hugged his brother before heading back to his room. Francis was even more determined to prevent Bash's legitimization. He would not allow his brothers to be put in danger.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to be King. You're going to be my wife," Bash said. Mary simply looked at him and tried to not to grimace. She knew he could never replace Francis in her heart, but she was beginning to realize exactly how little she knew about Sebastian DePoitiers. He had a smile on his face like this was something to be proud of. Meanwhile Mary's heart was breaking into two. She hoped she was simply misunderstanding Bash and he was as sad about what they were forced to do. She looked out at the sea and remembered standing in this same spot with Francis not too long ago and the joy she felt at their future together. All she felt now was despair. She had England and France to gain, but she lost Francis and it didn't seem worth it.<p>

"He'll recover. He has his life now," Bash said in an attempt to assuage her guilt. But, Mary simply frowned. Afterwards, they parted ways and she went to her bedchamber. Her ladies-in-waiting understood that she needed the time to let everything sink in. Mary removed her clothing with the help of the maid. Once she was in her bedclothes, she lay in bed and cried. She cried for Francis, for the love they shared and for the future they had dreamed of having together. A soft knock on the door startled her, but she didn't have the energy to get up and open it. The door creaked open and there he stood. Mary closed her eyes. "I must be dreaming."

Francis walked towards the bed and said, "No, you aren't dreaming."

Mary sat up and shook her head. "You need to leave Francis. I'm not changing my mind."

"That's not why I'm here," he said as he ran his fingers through her long brown hair. "One night. One last night."

Mary closed her eyes and leaned into his hands. She couldn't resist him. She wanted the very thing he was asking for; one final moment with him, something to cling to during her darkest days. Francis kissed every inch of her face. His caresses stirred her back to life in a way that only he could. He slowly removed her bedclothes as she helped him out of his. The night was theirs. They expressed every ounce of emotion that lay in their hearts. Francis brought her to the peak and back down again only to illicit moans of desire that she was sure could be heard through the very thick castle walls. But, neither of them cared. This night was for them and for them alone. It was nearly morning when he finally left her bedside. Francis kissed her on the temple and said, "I'll never stop fighting for you."

* * *

><p>He headed back to his chambers and immediately started composing a letter to his uncles on the de Medici side. The power of his maternal ancestors was far-reaching and they would be exactly the people he needed to put this silliness to an end. Francis beckoned for Jean-Pierre, the stable-hand. He was a good rider and was the first to warn him of Mary and Bash's departure. Francis packed his things for he had someone else to see while he sent Jean-Pierre to deliver the letter. He mounted his trusty seed looked back at the castle and headed towards Calais with the help of three of his trusted guards.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Long May They Reign**

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long delay. Life got a little hectic and the show was providing little inspiration as we travelled through the pagan adventures of mashville. If you are a Bash fan, this is probably not the fic for you. A big thanks to my betas **LadyM** and **Poligirl**.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Francis looked out at the rolling hills of Mary's home land and took in its beauty. This majestic land would soon be part of his kingdom once he put an end to the madness that Mary had started. When he first left the castle, he had wanted to go visit his relatives in Italy, but his father was bound to have him followed. Henry had his mother locked away instead of allowing her to go to the convent. But, his mother was not a woman to be left cowering. She had a plan and his father knew her well enough to know what her true intentions were. Francis could not afford to allow his father to undermine his plans as well. His future and Mary's future were at risk. She was so hell-bent on saving his life that she couldn't see the folly of her own actions.

Francis dismounted his trusty steed with his usual grace and looked upon the woman who was his once and hopeful mother-in-law. She was a tall handsome woman with thin lips, dark curly hair and eyes the color of steel. Marie de Guise looked very much like her daughter, but her presence and demeanor was in stark contrast to Mary. Where Mary was all soft femininity and compassion, Marie was stiff and reserved. He could tell she had no time for nonsense and that was something he was determined to use in his favor. The fact that Marie de Guise was cold came as no surprise to him. She was Queen Regent of an embattled Scotland. She was also the woman that had sent her only daughter to live with strangers as a child. The thing about royals was that there was little room for compassion. As irritating and ruthless as his own mother could be, he still had fond memories of her loving touch as a child. She spoke to him softly while still being strict. He never questioned his mother's love for him, but he did worry that she loved him too much. Catherine De Medici could love as fiercely as she hated. It was his father whose affection and respect he yearned to earn, but after his latest betrayal he cared little for the man. He certainly wasn't going to allow him to die at his (or others) hands, but his hopes of ever winning him over had died a fortnight ago. After so callously threatening Bash's life in pursuit of the English throne, Francis knew that there was no hope of earning his love.

Marie observed the young Dauphin carefully. He was nothing like she'd imagined. According to rumors, he was sickly of mind and body. The young man that stood before her was the picture of good health and virility. The last she'd seen of him he was a young boy with skinny legs and fair hair. Marie had her suspicions this had to do with her impetuous daughter and her foolhardy scheme to marry his bastard brother. She had sent word through her own sources to put a stop this ridiculous attempt to legitimize Sebastian De Poitiers. She normally wouldn't care if it guaranteed her England, but she was well aware of his mother's questionable ties to heretics.

"Your Grace," Francis said as he bowed to her in greeting. Marie returned the greeting and said "Your appearance without warning is rather impertinent. Don't do it again."

"My apologies. I had no time to write and it was imperative that we speak at once."

"Pierre will show you to your quarters," Marie responded with her characteristic coldness.

Francis was taken aback by her sharp tone, but not really shocked. He expected to be greeted with some warmth, but he obviously underestimated his host. She was no nonsense at best. Cold was the only word that came to mind when he thought of the woman before him. "Very well until then, your Majesty." Francis said as he kissed her hand.

He made his way up to his chambers and dismissed the manservant with a smile as he removed his clothes and washed his face. It had been weeks since he had a proper sleep. It had taken them five days journey to get across the border. Francis had sent letters along to his cousins in Italy. Mary was an intelligent young woman and it was one of many things he loved about her, but she was also impetuous. She also thought too highly of his brother. Bash was brave, but he was also foolhardy and ill-prepared for the responsibilities of court. He had no idea what it would take to be a good King. His brother enjoyed his freedom and feared losing his position of security at court. Francis had envied him his freedom, but he never really wanted to be him and he suspected the same applied to Bash. But, things were forever broken between Bash and himself. For he had betrayed him in ways that he could not imagine. Francis had chosen to overlook his initial betrayal. Francis was sure that Bash justified it all by seeing himself as the victim. In his eyes, it was his life or Francis's crown. But, they both knew the truth. This was the only way that Mary would ever be his and he'd been coveting her for a long time. His brother was much like their father. He underestimated Francis and for that he'd pay. Not by force of hand, but by losing the one thing he wanted and thought Francis would just hand over: Mary.

But, for now Francis would gather his strength for he would need Marie's alliance to make sure his plan went off without a hitch.

* * *

><p>Mary stood in the very spot she once did with Francis looking out at the sea, the land that was to be theirs. She felt such joy and hope in that moment, but now she felt nothing but a sense of foreboding and despair. She would have England and the alliance with France, but she had lost everything. She wondered if the sacrifice she had made was worth it. Would it not have been better to have taken her chances and loved him for what years he had left? But, then the idea of Francis dying filled her with such grief that she knew she'd made the right choice.<p>

Bash came up behind her and placed his hand on her back.

"Are you thinking of him?" He said.

"Him? Is that all he is to you? The man I loved and sacrificed myself for?" she thought to herself. Instead she simply shook her head and walk down the corridor with Bash on her heels.

"Don't you think we should discuss our situation?" Bash said.

"There isn't much to discuss. Anyways, I have a session with my tutor and aren't you supposed to meet with the counsel. You are Regent while Henry is away."

"I know, but that can wait."

Mary drew a sharp breath and with little patience. "You are Regent. That means you are responsible while your father is away. We both have duties to fulfill. You knew that."

Bash ran a hand through his unruly hair and sighed. He didn't think of all this would entail. He'd rather be in the woods spending time with his relatives or in the gaming parlour, anywhere than going over political strategies and listening to the boring stories told by farmers. He sympathized with the plight of peasants, but he had little time to mitigate over pastoral disagreements. It was all rather trivial in his mind, but there was Mary scowling at him. The only reason he wanted to do this was to have Mary, yet he didn't. She was cold and distant and she spent all of her time lecturing him or thinking about Francis. Oh how he wished he was him at this moment.

"Are you listening to me Bash,"Mary said, interrupting his thoughts.

"I heard you. I have a meeting to go to it seems," he said.

After her lesson with her tutor on political strategy, Mary sat down to write a letter to her mother updating her on events at court. They were still waiting to hear back from Henry and she wondered where Francis was. Mary had few friends at court. She had her ladies, but they'd grown distant over the months at court. She rarely saw Greer and Lola had gone off to Scotland to deal with a family crisis. Kenna was at odds with her over her reaction to Kenna becoming Henry's junior mistress. Aylee was the only person other than Francis who she truly had to talk to and now they were both gone. Mary wanted to bury herself under her bedcovers and cry for days. She simply wanted to go back to a simpler time. A time when she had her friend and her love. A time when happiness was just around the corner. But, all of that was gone and all she had left was the duty to her country and a hollow heart.

* * *

><p>Francis donned a borrowed coat and a clean pair of britches before descending the stairs to dine with his hostess. They feasted on lamb and potatoes with a sip of their finest ale. It was a simple, meal nothing quite matching the delicacies of French cuisine, but this would have to do. During the meal, he could feel Marie's gaze upon him. She was assessing him, but it did not phase Francis for he was used to disapproving glances. He was raised in a court where his mother and father hated one another and where the only lessons his father bothered to teach him where delivered with an acerbic tongue.<p>

"So, are you going to tell me why you should up unannounced?"Marie asked.

"I need your help. To stop my brother's legitimization."

"You underestimate me child. You must think me simple if I would allow my daughter to marry this Sebastian."

Francis took a sip of his wine and watched her carefully. "Rome is not going to allow this legitimization to go through."

"It's not just about the Vatican. She'll still refuse," Francis said carefully.

"She'll marry the next king of France and that is you."

"She believes marrying me will lead to my death"

Marie waved her hand dismissively and said, "That is beside the point. She has a duty to Scotland and she will fulfill it."

Francis looked at Marie as the Queen that she was with a steely gaze. He leaned forward and said, "She must marry me."

Marie watched him with a smirk. "Foolish boy. This about an alliance. I care little if your heart is broken. I care only about Scotland and England."

"I care about France and Mary. I understand. I understand it all," Francis insisted. He knew exactly what Marie was doing. She was playing hardball; testing his resolve. Francis cared for his people, but above all he had a duty to his people and Bash could not handle being King or King Consort. "Let's be clear. If you allow Bash to be legitimized, he'll make a mess of things. He cares little for political and has little training. If he weds Mary, he'd be King Consort of Scotland. Are you prepared for the chaos? We both know that Mary is impetuous and stubborn. She needs a calming force and Sebastian is not, but I am."

"I've already instructed my allies in Rome to resist the pleas for legitimization, but it is good to see that not everyone at French court is an idiot. I need you to do something else though."

"Anything."

"Distract her. Do whatever it is your foolish heart desires. Seduce my daughter and leave the politics to me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Long May You Reign: A Mary Queen of Scots and Francois De Valois Fanfic**

**Author's Note:** I know it's taken me a ridiculous amount of time to update this story, but life, writers block and general laziness has prevented me from updating. Some of the events of this chapter follow what happened on the show while others don't. This is the final chapter and I hope you like it. This may or may not serve as a template for a sequel, but that remains to be seen. Enjoy and as always R/R

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Mary sat in front of her mirror aimlessly brushing her hair as she looked at her reflection. The girl before her seem drawn, sad, almost lifeless. She'd been running on adrenaline since the day Aylee had died. In that one moment her world came crashing around her and it was only when Francis left, tacitly agreeing to her plan, that she felt like the gravity of her situation had hit her. Mary felt a deep sense of loss, an emptiness. She may have saved Francis's life, but she'd sacrificed herself. All she wanted was to touch his face, to be with him again, but she knew that was never to be. His image came to her at night while she put on a steel exterior during the day. It was at night that she dreamt of that life they'd promised to share. They were married and had five kids. In her slumber, Mary and Francis ruled together as King and Queen and cared for their family. It was everything she'd ever imagined, but then she'd wake to her bleak reality. Her days were spent pretending that a life without Francis was something that she could truly embrace. Bash was kind to her, but no matter how much he tried, he would never be his brother. She appreciated all of his efforts to acclimatize to his new role. He was attending the tutoring sessions and half-hardheartedly participated in hearing what the peasants had to say. Mary couldn't blame Bash. He was merely doing what she'd asked him to do, but it wasn't his fault that she kept comparing him to his brother. She knew she had to stop, so she made a promise to herself to give him a chance.

A knock on her bedroom chambers interrupted her from her thoughts. The maid curtsied and said, "I have a letter for you. It's from the Dauphin, I mean the former Dauphin."

Mary took the letter from the girl and signalled for her to leave. A letter from Francis. She turned it over several times before setting it on the dresser. She bit her lip and wondered what it said. But, a part of her was afraid of the contents. What if he was truly angry at her? What if he was unhappy? There were so many questions yet she was afraid to seek them out. She picked up the envelope and traced its edges when breathless Greer came running into her room.

"He's back. Francis is back,"Greer said as she plopped herself on Mary's bed. Mary turned to her in shock. "This can't be. It will cause chaos and possibly war. What is he thinking?"

"Where is he?"

"The servants say he has requested that your old chambers be made up while he goes to visit with his mother."

Mary picks up her skirts and says, "this is a disaster."

"Isn't it marvellous?'Greer mumbles to herself.

Mary barged into Catherine's bedchambers. She needed to see him; to understand why he was there. When he turned to face her it was as though some force beyond her control was pulling her towards him. She walked closer to him and he reached out for her hand, but she pulled away. "Why are you here Francis?"

"To claim his rightful place as the Dauphin of France,"Catherine said with more than a hint of pride. This was exactly what she wanted and everything Mary was not counting on. She thought he'd leave and live his life. She thought he'd find happiness elsewhere.

"You did not read my letter,"Francis said.

"I, I just received it. This is a bad idea Francis. This could mean war. It will divide the country."

Francis smiled and ran his hand across her cheek. "Oh my poor Mary. So naive, so headstrong. The country is already divided. My presence here changes nothing and neither will your plan."

Mary pushes at him angrily as Catherine quietly steps out of the room. An act that was very much unlike her, but she wanted her sons happiness. Nostradamus had assured her that his previous vision was now incorrect and that Mary would not be the cause of her sons death. A part of Catherine wanted to question the authenticity of his visions, but given the events with Clarissa, she could understand how he could come to misinterpret what he saw. If she felt Mary was a real threat to Francis, she'd do what needed to be done. Catherine was a pragmatic woman. She would cut down anyone that caused harmed to her children. Mary had always been a precocious child and the only woman she felt was truly worthy to stand by her sons side.

"You shouldn't be here Francis. I'm doing this for you. Why can't you understand this?"

"Because it's ridiculous and I won't allow your belief in mysticism ruin my life or the life of my brothers. Bash may not care because it gives him you, but I do. I told you that this was madness."

She started to turn and leave when Francis reached for her. "Don't leave. We can be together. We can marry and we can be happy. You just have to stop running."

"Why can't you see I'm doing this for you. I'm saving your life Francis."

Francis runs his thumb along her wrist, "It's not a life I want to live. Without the crown, without you. It's not worth anything."

"I cannot live with the burden of your blood on my hands. I won't," Mary insisted. Francis grabbed her hands and lifted them to his lips. "Oh Mary, my sweet Mary. I'd rather be with you a short while and die young then live a lifetime without you by my side."

"I cannot be to blame."

"When did you become so superstitious?"

"I wasn't. Not until Aylee died which Nostradamus foresaw."

"I don't care if Nostradamus saw God himself. There is no proof that I will die anytime soon. As Dauphin and eventually King, I could die on the battlefield. Living in and of itself runs the risk of death. So live with me Mary.

Mary sucked in breath desperate to believe, but she could not let his charm break down her barriers like he did once before. She had made a decision (for his own good) and whether he understood it now was not on the top of her list. She had to carry on; to move forward for the good of Scotland and for him.

She reached up touched his face and kissed him softly one last time, before turning and walking out the door. Francis dropped his head. He was afraid of this, but like any good ruler (or in his case ruler to be) he had a contingency plan and his came in the form of Marie De Guise. They had hashed out the details of their plan before he had left Scotland. Her men had carried a letter from Francis to his relatives at the Vatican. There was no way Rome would allow the legitimization. Francis had also fortified a few general who were very much against a change in the line of succession. Mary may think the simple act of demanding that a change be made would result in it happening, but this was France not Scotland. The French were not her subjects, not yet, and they were not going to take well to a Queen who wanted to change succession rights based on a whim. Francis hated to play hardball, but Mary had pushed him into a corner. He loved her, but he also loved France and what she had done was not simply refuse him, but attempt to take away his birthright.

* * *

><p>Mary ran to the stables to find Bash. There was only one thing to be done: they had to elope. She knew Francis well enough to know that he had a plan. She had made a decision for the sake of Scotland and to save his life, but he just refused to see the truth. If she married Bash right away then they would have no choice, but to make Bash the next in line for the throne since he would already be King Consort or worse comes to worse, she'd go back to Scotland with him. She needed the alliance, but her desire to keep Francis safe was her priority.<p>

"We must go. I know of a small village a few miles away where we can marry. I'm sure if we gave the Vicar a bit a few gold ducets, he'd be more than willing to marry us."

"Have you lost your mind? I want to marry you, but there is no need to run off like theives in the night,"Bash insisted.

"We must. Francis is back and I'm afraid he might be up to something."

Bash sighed. None of this surprised him. A part of him had felt guilty for taking things from Francis that were his by birth, but his blatant resistance to how things were now simply made him angry and a little competitive. "He's what? This could mean war?"

"I know. But, he argues what we have done has already started the path to a civil war and I can't say I disagree especially after Charles and Henry had been attacked in the wood."

"That's true. But, how will hasty marriage stop this."

"It might not, but I cannot risk marrying Francis because I will not be responsible for his death. I refuse to be. If you become King Consort then they will have no choice, but to accept your legitimization."

"I'll meet you at the entrance of the wood in an hour. We need to leave before it gets too dark."

Mary kissed him and was on her way. When she got to her room, she quickly threw a few things into a bag including her jewelry and what money she could fit into the satchel. As she was about to exit her room, she came face to face with her ladies: Kenna, Lola and Greer.

"Mary where are you going?"

"I have to leave." She kissed each of her ladies before trying to pass by them, but they blocked her path. "You're not going. This is ridiculous and it is our job to stop you from making any more rash decisions."

"Your job is to do as I say and I say leave me be,"Mary said in her firmest and loudest tone of voice. Her ladies simply bowed and let her pass. They may have wanted to talk sense into Mary, but they knew she was right. They had no real power against a Queen. They were there in service to her and could not in anyway directly disobey her orders. Mary was on her way to the stables when she was stopped in the corridor by Catherine. "Mary, I need to speak to you."

"I have some things to do."

"Yes, I'm sure like eloping with that bastard, but trust me you want to hear what I have to say."

Mary looked at Catherine with shock, "How? Nevermind. I'm not going with you."

"It's about Francis. Give me five minutes and if after what I have to say you still insist on eloping with what's his face then so be it."

Mary sighed. Her curiousity won out and she followed Catherine to her chambers. Catherine immediately began lighting some candles as she got her bearings. I don't know if you have spoken to nostradamus and I know you have no reason to believe me, but you can go to him and he will tell you the same. His vision was some sort of error. The child he spoke of was Clarissa not Francis. Before you say anything, he had another vision of the two of you married and happy with children. You are not responsible for my sons death. Trust me if I still thought you were, I'd be plotting your death at this very moment."

"Why should I believe you? You are simply trying to save your hide for your death is the only way to ensure the legitimization."

"True,"she said as she picked up a letter opener and stabbed herself with it "would I do this"

Mary was aghast. She reached for a nearby cloth and placed it on Catherine's wrist, "Are you mad?"

"I am serious. I want my sons happiness and regardless of what either of us do this legitimization is happening so stop what you have put into motion before you end up in a loveless trust me. There is nothing worse."

"I need to think."

"I know you have convinced yourself that you must love Bash on some level, but we both know that is not true. It's amazing what one will do to convince ourselves to accept our fate. Go to Nostradamus. He will confirm what I have to say and then before it's too late go to Francis. He loves you and I know you feel the same. If not for yourself, do it for the babe you are carrying."

"How?"

"I have eyes everywhere. When will you learn that?"

* * *

><p>Mary made her way to Nostradamus's quarters as fast as her short legs would carry her. She was out of breath and quickly asked him if what Catherine had told him was true. She wanted to kill him, but she was too happy to take the time to give him a tongue lashing. She was sure Catherine had taken care of that for her. She needed to find Francis, her beautiful beautiful Francis. But, before she could go to him she needed to speak to Bash. Mary owed him. She couldn't let him sit there waiting for her. By the time, she reached the stables she'd stumbled upon the two brothers in the middle of a quarrel.<p>

"Do what is right and refuse,"Francis asked.

"Why? Because I have what you felt you were entitled to. How does it feel to have nothing and for I to have everything."

Francis shook his head. "Is that what you really think of me? That I have taken something from you? She was my bethrothed, the woman I loved and you did everything to take her from me. Forget the fact that I'm yourr brother."

"Half-brother."

"Not to me. I looked up to you. I saw you as a brother and friend. I've done nothing to you to deserve this."

Mary watched as Bash pushed Francis and the two of them began rolling around in the hay. She pulled them apart and said, "stop it, both of you just stop it. What's wrong with you Bash? Is this why you agreed to do this? To hurt your brother for some perceived wrong. It isn't him you should blame, but your father. Blame society, but do not blame Francis. He loves you. He is not responsible for your position or lack of one at court."

Francis pushed his long locks from his face and watched her. "I came here to tell you,You to tell you about the prophecy."

"Not that bloody prophecy again,"Francis muttered.

"It was wrong. It was about Clarissa. Bash, I'm sorry but I can't marry you."

Bash reached for hand and said, "why not? You love me and we were about to elope. Don't let this fortune teller make you change your mind."

"This fortune teller is the only reason why I was doing this; all of this was to save Francis's life. I thought you understood that. I don't love you, Bash. I love Francis."

Francis tried to hide the amused smirk as he watched his brother get even more desperate promising Mary things that he simply could not deliver. For the first time in a long time, he was beginning to understand the travesty of his brothers plight. He was without a name. The illegitimate first born of the King and his mistress. He had no lands, no real protection and he thought Mary could give him what he desired: security.

"Bash, you will always be welcome here, but I beg you to just accept how things are."

"Is that why you were trying to pummell me a few minutes again."

"I felt betrayed and I still do, but that doesn't change the fact that you are my brother. We are kin,"Francis said.

* * *

><p>Mary and Francis made their way back to the Castle grounds in relative silence. They both knew there was a lot to talk about. But, their casual smiles were all the communicating they did during their short journey. Once they were alone in Francis's old quarters, she told him everything. Catherine's plea, Nostradamus's new vision and how his old one was flawed.<p>

"This is what happens when we allow ourselves to be at the mercy of supersition. I've never trusted that man and while he is mostly harmless, he has reeked havoc on my life and yours. Promise me something Mary?"

"Anything."

"That you will trust in us, in our love our bond. Don't let your fear rule you. Look at what it has done,"Francis said as he ran his fingers along the curve of her face.

"I'm sorry Francis, I just I love you so much that I'd rather die myself then ever see anything happen to you."

"As crazy as all of this is, I understand."

They spoke of how and when they would inform his father and Francis's desire to wed her immediately regardless of his fathers plans even if they had to do it secretly.

"There is something else you need to know."

Francis kissed her hand and said, "What is it?"

"I'm with child."

Francis's eyes widened and he held her by the waist and swung her around. Oh how the fate's had blessed him. He had gotten his Mary back and now he was to be a father. "A baby."

"We must marry at once. Time is of the essence. Where was that chapel you were headed towards. Do you think we can still make it before first light."

"Yes, I think we can."

"Then let us be off,"Francis said as he led Mary by the hand.


End file.
